This invention pertains to a composite valve which may tend to save dispensed water, and in a preferred adaptation, to a dual valve system for the reduction of potable water consumed in flushing a tank top toilet. By this apparatus one may selectively obtain partial and/or full flush. The partial flush insures against avoidable contamination of valuable potable water.
The best known prior art of related systems consists of:
PHRIPP ET AL: 4,135,263 PA1 CLARK: 4,138749 PA1 CRUMBY: 4,160,294 PA1 DETZEN: 4,216,555 PA1 ANDERSON: 4,135,263
The present invention is distinguished from the prior art in construction and result as well be apparent from the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.